1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to bow sights for use by archers. More particularly, my invention relates to bow sights which can be easily mounted upon commercially available bows by archers who wish to increase the accuracy of their archery. Still more particularly, my invention relates to bow sights which are mountable upon bows and which are adjustable to accommodate various conditions of the archery.
2. Setting of the Invention
Bows are customarily sold without bow sights attached thereto. Rather, the archer, if he wishes, selects the bow sight he prefers according to what he believes will best fulfill the needs of his particular use, ability, and equipment from the many kinds of sights presently available.
Thus, an archer might begin his career by using a bow which does not have a bow sight and essentially rely upon an instinctive feeling for the proper range, timing, windage, and other factors. As he becomes more adept, he might feel that he has reached his ultimate capability of accuracy without a bow sight and consequently choose a bow sight attachment to further improve his accuracy.
With experience, the archer must consider many factors in his judgment of the proper aiming of an arrow. Some of these factors are: innate qualities of the bow, such as the flexibility of the bow in response to atmospheric conditions and the tension of the bow string; the type of arrow he is using, as to weight, structure, etc.; and the wind conditions at the shooting area.
Theoretically, an archer engaged in archery competition has more time to sight in his target than an archer who is hunting game. The hunter is often surprised by the sudden appearance of the game and forced to make a fast aim with the bow sight.
Thus, as shown by many patents, a bow sight designed for the archery range might be much more elaborate than a bow sight designed for the hunter where the primary consideration is the need to align the bow sight quickly.
Several different types of bow sights have been developed, with the most interesting type being bow sights having adjustability of the sight. Bow sights of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,728, and 4,020,560. Nowhere in any of these patents is there any disclosure or suggestion of a bow sight with vertical adjustability while the archer is holding the bow in a shooting position. Specifically, there is no disclosure or suggestion of a bow sight that can be adjusted by rotation of the archer's finger while holding the bow in a shooting position.
Other bow sights that are adjusted by the movement of the archer's finger are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,497,116, 4,178,693 and 4,555,856. Nowhere in any of these patents is there any disclosure or suggestion of a bow sight having its sight carriage on a screw or helix gear moved vertically by the rotation of the archer's finger on the hand that is actually holding the bow in a shooting position.
Problems encountered in the past with the above types of bow sights are that the bow sights are either not very precise (not accurate in movement or adjustment), are not rugged enough for use in hunting, or are not designed specifically to be operated while the bow is being held in a shooting position.
There is a need for a bow sight that is precise, rugged and most importantly, able to be adjusted by movement of an archer's finger on the hand actually holding the bow in a shooting position.